1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and improved applicator for applying spreadable clips, especially surgical clips such as hemostatic clips and wound clasps, to a wound or incision, and to novel and improved spreadable clips therefor.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Spreadable clips, especially spreadable surgical clips, and applicators for applying them to a wound or incision are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,232 issued July 23, 1963 to A. M. Brown discloses a surgical clip applicator for closing a wound or incision by applying thereto crimpable, U-shaped clips. The applicator has two sections which pivot about hinges between a closed position and an open position. A magazine of crimpable clips is loaded into a guideway by means of an applicator rod (74) which is withdrawn after the instrument is closed to leave behind the clips. Arms 54, 56 (FIG. 14) are compressed to crimp an individual clip from its shape shown in FIG. 8 to that shown in FIG. 9 in order to apply it to the incision as shown in FIG. 21. The patentee also discloses a separate tool (FIGS. 25 and 26) for removing the clips after the incision has healed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,902 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to A. L. March discloses resilient hemostatic clips having a longitudinally extending U-shaped depression which serves as a hinge-like structure about which the legs of the clip may be spread and then released for clamping an incision. Several embodiments are illustrated and each utilizes the conventional technique of employing pliers to spread the clip for application, and to allow the clip to close, by reason of its resiliency, to its clamping position upon release of the pliers. Means, such as apertures, are provided on the clip for cooperating with the pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,316 issued Feb. 8, 1983 to J. W. Blake, III, et al discloses a surgical clip applicator essentially comprising a forceps between the jaws of which a cartridge is positioned to feed surgical suturing clips to the jaws. Individual clips are fed into the anvil tip 30 of the forceps and, as described at column 5, line 65 et seq of the patent, each individual U-shaped clip is crimped to a closed position as shown in FIG. 11C in order to clamp off, e.g., a blood vessel. Opening of the forceps feeds the next clip into the anvil tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,207 issued June 11, 1985 to C. H. Klieman et al discloses a hemostatic clip applicator in which a train of U-shaped clips 37 are fed by a ratchet means operated by movement of finger loops 4, 6 into the jaws 32, 34 (FIG. 1). As described at column 10, line 29 et seq and column 11, line 23 et seq, further operation of the finger loops crimps the surgical clip 37' held between the jaws.